Darkness Risen
by Slimewithclass
Summary: After the giant war Percy thought he might finally get some to rest with Annabeth without having to worry about war. After he asks the gods to die, they give him a option become the guardian of Artemis hunt. Something is stirring the darkness something older then Gaea, But something old from the first war of all time is coming to save humanity from the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first fanfic so please review with advise and suggestions, Also If some of the mythology is off that's fine because it's what I need to make it work. If this should be put in crossovers tell me.**

Before everything there was chaos and out of the chaos something was created it had no name it was simply known as chaos, chaos was lonely after spending an entreaty in the nothingness so it made the primordial's beings the things that made up the earth.

For a time there was peace on earth, but like all good things it must come an end.

War was brewing within the primordial's, Erebus and Nyx were scared that their children Aether and Hemera were plotting to over throw them. So they decided to make an army of beings of shadows and night, they named the army _dollg__ûr _**(darkdeath)**.

As there army grew a spy for Aether heard tell of an army of darkness, he immediately tells Aether that his parents are preparing to over throw them. after gathering Uranus, Pontus, Eros and Chronos. They learned that Ananke was siding with the enemy, They knew no they would lose Ananke could destroy there armies with a swipe of her hand.

They pooled their power and prayed to Chaos for help. "_a beleg min anna ammen ed na dar sen fuin" _ (O great on give us a way t ostop this darkness." Chaos replied by giving them a choice, make this being but combine your soul with theirs and no longer be a god, or lose the war. "Why must we give up on being a god?"

"you will not become totally unable to use your powers they will be decreased, but you will have the full abilities of this being."

"lord chaos we accept your offer we will name this race _edhil _or elf if you prefer"

A load bang and flash of light that could be heard all over the planet, after they could see there were 6 elves in the room, 5 male 1 female. "for the 4 of you that are un married I will make you a female counter part with a portion of your godly power, as well I will make 15 male and female elfs." "you are now half mortal you will live forever but you can be killed."

With that Chaos flashed out and in his place 34 more elves where standing in his place then the elves marched to war with pure hearts and souls they when unable to be corrupted by darkens, unbound by fate and destiny Ananke was unable to stop them and put in a prison made of light. As they moved forward they heard tell of a new era one ruled by titans. as the last primordial was put to sleep or imprisoned, a new era stared once more there was peace the elves expanded building 3 city's: Rivendell, Lothlórien and Gondolin. Numbering more than 100 thousand. But the peace was soon disturbed once more in the titan war.

The war was won but at a cost only on elf lived.

Chaos came to him then and gave him a choice die or become Chaos champion and be reborn when the world needed him once more. He accepted and lived in the void for a long time watching empire's rise and fall. Then Chaos came once more and told him it was time to awaken, he would be reborn as a human till he reached the age of 18 where his true power would become unlocked.

But something went wrong and he was only 14 when he was needed once more, Chaos aged him and told to hunt out a demigod named Percy Jackson.

Modern Day 3 hours after the end of the giant war (Percy POV) After the last giant fell Zeus flashed us all to Olympus for rewards "Percy Jackson" Zeus bellowed do you accept the gift of becoming a god and serve as your fathers lieutenant for all time " No I do not want to become a god but would like the same immortality as the hunters of Artemis, Hades and Hestia's thrones returned to them and my gift of god hood to go to Nico di angelo son of Hades"

"you would be a powerful enemy should you choose to turn on Olympus"

" I Percy Jackson here by swear loyalty to Olympus" Thunder rumbled in the back ground sealing the oath. Zeus's face brightened at the oath "very well your wish shall be granted" at the end of the row 2 more thrones rose from the ground, Nico (still stunned) glowed brightly.

"Nico di Angelo I proclaim you, minor god of ghosts and the dead"

" Artemis it would be simpler for you just to give Percy the immortality as your hunters"

I expected her to protest by she simply just nodded he head, came up and touched my forehead and I glowed silver for a moment "thanks lady Artemis" she just nodded her head.

"Now for the rest of you will you all accept god hood I expected Annabeth to say no "yes lord Zeus" "but I have one condition I want my boyfriend Will Solace to become a god with me" "no, no, NO ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I LOVED YOU" "Percy" she whispered "NO YOU CAN NEVER TALK TO ME AGAEN" I yelled then fell to the flow crying Nico, Thalia and my father tried to calm me down

" Now as I was saying I name you Jason- Minor god of storms, lightning and Heroes Piper- Minor god of love and Heroes Leo- Minor god of fire and Heroes Frank- Minor god of Animals, transformation and Heroes Hazel- Minor god of everything under the earth and Heroes Annabeth- Minor god of architecture, math and Heroes

Will- Minor god of healing and medicine.

All the new gods flashed out "before the Olympians flashed out I had one more request "Zeus I wish to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN/ So how did do for the first chapter? Going to set up a poll for who Percy should be with don't know when it will come down. Might change the rating to teen till I have to put it on M. Forgot the disclaimer last time whoops, any way here we go. Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson, HoO, AC and LOTR :)**

_Savo 'la__ss a lalaith ma __pân dagra_

**(Artemis POV)**

"Why is it you wish to die peruses? you are the greatest hero Olympus has ever known" I was surprised by the worry in my father's voice, he rarely shows any emotion to heroes. At the same time a felt saddened by this request, I felt respect for this boy he held the sky for me so I could fight the titan Atlas without asking anything in return, he was Zoe's only male friend, and most of all he took Porphyrion's bolt for me in the war

_Flashback_

_There was only one giant left Porphyrion Bane of Zeus, with the help the demigods help we had killed the others Porphyrion was the only one left Jason Grace was incapacitated by a head wound, Nico di Angleo was drained after using so much power to bring the dead into the fight and are greatest demigod Percy Jackson was in the infirmary after taking a arrow that would have killed his girlfriend I saw something the others seemed not to notice we were all focusing on his torso and head, I tried to go closer to the ground but quick as lightning a rope came out of the earth trapping me under his gaze, all the gods where is shock, nothing was working I then realized they where most likely up there for this reason. "WELL WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HEAR A LITTLE GODDESS TRYING TO PLAY HERO" I saw the bolt charging up in his hand, and then felt no pain a looked up to see. Percy Jackson, standing there with Riptide raised in the air, then the bolt went off and I closed my eyes expected to fell pain but I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see HIM standing there, his shirt was burnt, other than that he looked fine but there an aura around him older then the giants and Gaea herself "HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING I KILLED YOU PARENTS, AND YOU TOOK A HIT FROM MY BOLT" "you killed my mom and Paul" he wisped in an almost demonic voice "YES I DID AND I MADE SURE TO LET MY MINONS HAVE SOME FUN WITH THEM FIRST" then Percy stared to laugh not a nice laugh the laugh of someone that's gone mad and has nothing to lose, the aura around him seemed to give him almost infinite power "FOR KILLING THEM YOU WILL PAY" he shouted at the giant "ONLY A DEMIGOD AND GOD CAN KILL ME AND IF YOU HAVEN"T NOTICED THEY ARE ALL TRAPED BY THE EARTH MOTHER" what he said was true as they were distracted they all got trapped in earth ropes like a did._

_Without a word he charged the giant without anything or anyone backing him Porphyrion fired his bolt Percy just parried it with riptide, I heard Porphyrion suck in a breath, "you can't kill me" Percy whispered in the same demonic voice. Then he throw his sword strait into the giants heart , Then he slowly crumbled to dust. The gods starred in shock, unknown to all them a gold tipped, green fletching and brown wood shaft, hit him in the back of the heart the same time as the sword._

**Flashback Ends**

No not boy he would never be a boy, he would always be a man to hear. Then I felt an immense pain in my head and stared screaming

**(Percy's POV)**

A Zeus was about to send me to the underworld a scream pierced the air, at the same time Hades had a look in his eyes like he knew what this was about. I ran over to Artemis (still not dead), she stopped screaming, now she was just moaning on the floor "Artemis what's wrong" "there dead there all dead" she moaned "whose dead Artemis!?" but I thing I all ready knew "the hunters" she started to sob I stared to rub her back soothingly "it's going be alright" then a thought hit me "Artemis what about Thalia is she OK" she just nodded. I felt relieved that my cousin was all right how "many out are left?" 6 moaned, she had stopped crying thank fully. I saw Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Apollo whispering with each other Zeus cleared his throat "Percy you want to die because you feel you don't have a purpose" I nodded "With this new development how would you like to become the guardian of the hunt" I looked at Artemis on the floor she looked like a wreck, but she still nodded "I Percy Jackson swear on the river Styx and Chaos to protect Artemis and the hunt for as long as I live" The gods looked studded "You should not have done that" my father says, suddenly I hear a voice in my head _"Percy I don't have much time I can't leave my body for a long period of time but I will tell you this, you will come across someone in your travels I can't tell you but you will know, tell him galad __síla__. "OH whats that some kind of code word" _I could tell that Chaos for that is who this was rolled his eyes _"also you cannot break this oath it will kill you and send your soul to the void if you do, my time grows short, do not let my faith in you be misplaced" _ With that said I fainted.

**(Artemis POV)**

I surprised myself when I nodded, I was still in shock only 6 left out of the 17 that survived the giant war, I only knew Thalia was alive was because she was my second in command, When Percy made the oath in the name of chaos I got nervous no one had tried that in the last 100 thousand years, and before that no one had survived, It was then I felt a being in my mind something old, like the aura that surrounded him in the battle _"Artemis ask Percy about this later but you will find someone in your travel tell him the phrase, calan eria ask Percy for more" _The last thing I saw before fainting was Percy falling to the floor and a bright flash of light.

I woke up to two different eyes looking down on me one gold Apollo and one sea green Percy, my heart fluttered a bit when I saw it "milady are you ok, all of the sudden you just fainted we were worried that the rest of the hunters had died." "No I'm fine Percy what about you the last thing I saw was you blacking out and a flash of light?"

'We don't know we think it was Chaos leaving something in the room" Percy explained. I gave him a look that said I want to talk to you later, he nodded "Percy what did chaos tell you?" I asked, "he said we will find someone in are travels

"Come on milady" Percy said gently "let's go see what happed to the hunters, someone is going to pay."

**(Thalia's POV, 30 min before the events in the throne room)**

We were camped in central park waiting for Artemis to come back from Olympus she seemed to be taking a long time, we when not that worried after all there where over 15 if us left after the giant war, as the sun was setting the shadows seemed to get darker. "All girls time for bed" I said "Phoebe stay up with me and wait for lady Artemis" she nodded her head in agreement as Phoebe and I sat around the fire and waited for Artemis "Phoebe, what do you think is taking Artemis so long?" "I don't know maybe!" her reply was cut off and she stared shaking "look at the shadows Thalia"

It was true the shadows where surrounding all the tents but 2 in the tents I knew that the tent's contained: Atlanta, Cher, Liz and Ivy. all of the sudden the shadows seemed to leap of the ground and started to stab the tents, I heard screaming then a crushing, squelching noise, it made me sick to my stomach I knew in my heart that all the hunters where dead, Then I realized it seemed not to like the light of are fire every time it tried It seemed to jump and his from the flame, or more like the light it produced _"you are lucky young one the light favors you next time I will be stronger and nothing will stop me" _It hissed. I looked at Phoebe she looked just as scared as I was she had heard it to "Thalia why are Atlanta ad Ivy's tent still standing?" It was then I saw she was right "I don't know" Then I remembered what the voice said _"the light favors you"_ "I got it" I yelled making Phoebe jump "they all sleep with a fire going in the tent like it said, The light favors you, it must have not been able to harm them."

"we need to go cheek on them" Phoebe said still not wanting to leave the fire "had me that stick" she grabbed a flaming stick "there no need to leave the light" we headed off towards the tent's trying not look at that bloody mess that was my sisters, I knocked on Ivy's door "come in" she said groggily, I opened the door to see the light from the fire still burning bright, Ivy was in bed and Liz was sitting next to the fire, "girls do you know what happed outside" I asked, the shook there head "all right grab a torch and try not to look down".

We got the other girls without a hitch; we went back to the fire to wait for Artemis to return.

**(Percy's POV)**

_"Come on milady" Percy said gently "let's go see what happed to the hunters, someone is going to pay."_

Artemis grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet, was that a blush I saw on her face, Never mind stupid ADHD. I grabbed her hand and flashed out, we landed in the middle of the hunters camp, my stomach was doing flips, partly due to the flashing and part to the smell, Many of the tents seemed to be crushed and stabbed at the same time, I saw 6 six shapes sitting around a dying fire huddling towards are the heat of the fire "THALIA" I yelled, she turned to face me, she stared to run towards me but then seemed to think better of it "Artemis make a light" she looked confused but made a string of floating orbs to us and Thalia.

It was then I realized that all of them where crying allot if their eyes where anything to go by as we walked towards them the only hunter there I knew was in ball crying on the ground chanting "It killed them it killed them all" like it was a curse I was worded she might have gone crazy "what happed here" Artemis and I growled at the same time

**Line Break just explaining what they saw**

By the end Thalia was shaking, "that still doesn't explain what happed to Phobia" Artemis asked. "After getting Atlanta and Cher from their tent she just dropped to the ground, we had to carry her back to the fire." She whispered "all right we move camp tomorrow" Artemis ordered.

It was at that moment Thalia saw me standing behind Artemis "why are you here seaweed brain" she asked that name sent a pain threw my heart "ask Artemis" I growled.

**(?'s POV)**

"is it time?" the figure asked looking at the figures huddled next to the fire, _"no not yet young on, but soon"_ the figure growled at not being able to do anything to help, it shook it's head 6 crystal rings glowing softy in the dark "soon" it whispered.

**AN/ you might have noticed the words at the top of the page the answer will be in the next authors note, with the name of the person that got it right. Also need a beta can any of you help? Next chapter should be up by Friday. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**First off just wanted to say sorry I said in chapter 2. I would update Friday, but stuff happened and just couldn't find the time anyway. Chapter 4 is almost done, should be up by the weekend. Thanks to Kelp head 3.14 for last chapters phrase, have joy and laughter. Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson, HoO, AC and LOTR**

_Tolo na naur, heregi nathlam hí_

**(Artemis POV)**

_2 months after chapter 2 _

It's been 2 months since more than half the hunt was killed by the shadows. We have not got a new girl in that time, it seems that since after the war demigods started to date because of the lack of threat, the titan's where stopped and Gaea was put to sleep. No one wants' to give up males in this day and age I suppose. That brings me to are new guardian, Percy Jackson, All the girls but Thalia don't like him, but we aren't in any place to protest. We keep looking for the person Chaos said we would meet. After we told Zeus of what happed he said "there's not much we can do after all one of your hunters could have killed all of them" I don't think any of my hunters could or would have done that, right?

The hunters all sleep with fire's going in there tent's now, Percy sits by the fire all night, it seems like a dolphin he can put half his brain to rest well the other get's a good rest, still he seems tired and still has bags under his eyes. You might be asking why we aren't at camp Half-Blood, well we were going to, but the night before we were going to leave we got a waning.

_Flashback_

_It was the night of the attack we made fire's in all tents, Percy was sitting by the fire. I walked up and sat down next to him, "hello milady what is it you want?" He asked. "I wanted to ask you something" he raised his eye brow "why did you throw your sword and the giant?" "I honestly don't know it was like a little voice in my head, telling me to." "well that's strange we may never know, I think I will take the girls to camp half-blood, they will be safe there" his eyes sadden at the name, they show hate, hope and most of all saddens he hides it well but I can see it so can Thalia. "Sure" he mutters. Then in the air in front of us seems to ripple like a stone was thrown into it, then It starts to tear showing, nothing, out of witch a piece of paper comes out and written on it is "Trust know one but your hunt and percy, do not go to camp, if you do it will be your end." "well that's out" Percy says with a dry chuckle._

_Flashback ends_

Things are not looking good for the hunt the darkness has not attacked , yet but monster attacks are a daily event, the ones left from Gaea's fall, the morale of the is low, almost all are injured Percy hasn't got full sleep for all most 2 months, almost 1 since he ate real food, he says that the hunters need sleep and food more. I have tried to make him but he refuses. I fear for the hunt the next attack might be the last.

**(Percy's POV)**

I sat looking at the sky, or more the star's, my favorite constellation, the hunter. I sometimes wonder if there was anything I could have done to save her, she was the greatest loss in all the wars. "There was nothing you could have done" says a voce to my left, Artemis. I sigh "you can't stop fate" Artemis, she was the only reason I wasn't dead, Protecting the hunt was my purpose now, I still felt the pain of her. "Well sometimes it's good hope" I say, I twig snapped in the woods followed by the twang of a bow and impact of a pure black arrow.

"Get the hunters up now" I yelled, she just nodded and yelled. "Well well what do we have here, the hunters with a man" a voice sneered for the shadows, I didn't know who it was but Artemis did, "You murdering, raping bastard I killed you" she spat "Yes you did but my master brought me back to life, So how are the hunters"

The camp site was suddenly bathed in moon light, and the hunters where at are side, but what I saw in the light chilled me to the bone, an army of monsters lead by Orion, But his sea green eyes where black "foolish goddess, moon light won't stop me."

Suddenly all the monsters charged, "protect the hunters, I'm going to get Orion." She ran off in that direction, the monsters looked at us hungrily... Shit.

**(Artemis POV)**

As I charged Orion, I got a better look at him along with his black eyes he seemed to pull the darkness towards him, he drew his hunting knives and charged me. We exchanged blows for some time neither of us getting hit. Percy and the hunters had most of the monsters killed but most were suffering from major wounds. Orion got a craze look his eyes, he dropped his knifes, said "I can't wait till your mine" and clapped his hands and a force of darkness killed the rest of the monsters but though us to the ground and dark shackles appeared, on our hands and feet "Now I'm going to take all of your hunters innocence and then kill them one by one, now youngest first?" "I don't think so, they are under my protection" A voice threatened from the shadows

**(Percy's POV)**

When Orion killed the monsters I wondered what was going on until the shackles appeared on my hands and feet when I hear his speech I felt helpless like there was nothing I could do "I don't think so, they are under my protection" said A voice for the forest behind me, for the first time Orion looked scared, "I am every ware and no ware," "Your kind is dead my masters told me that they killed all of your kind" he yelled. "And that is where your wrong" Said the voice, Orion slowly turned around to stare down the blade of his sword, he was tall 6'7, a body build for running, his face was obscured by a hood that hung over his face. "tell you what, I'll fight you right now if you win, you never see me and can do whatever you want, if I win you will tell me all you know if you don't well..." He let the threat hang in the air. Orion nodded and drew his sword "all, powers and weapons are allowed" Orion said, the figure nodded and said "agreed"

He sheathed his sword and Orion pickup his knifes off the ground , he got a smug grin when he saw the figure put his sword away "what giving up?" "no but fighting you I don't need weapons," this infuriated Orion and he charged swinging wildly at the man, he just steeped back and dogged ever blow, he was toying with him I realized, on the last slash Orion whispered on to the blade, and stabbed it into the ground, a dark power exploded from it, and at the same time I bright light exploded from the figure counter acting Orion's, then he moved fast seeming to fade in one place to an another and swept his feet from under him and on the way down he grabbed his knife and pressed it to his neck, "Surrender" Orion put his hands up, "tell me what do you know" the figure said calmly "my master will have your head" he spat then fired a bolt of black energy at me

**(Artemis POV)**

Orion disappeared into the darkness, all of our chains fell to the ground, I ran over to Percy and saw a gaping hole in his chest, suddenly I was pushed to the side and saw are new friend standing over him. Chanting in a language older then greek, I was crawled over to see the fatal wound repairing it's self, until it closed complete that was then I felt the humming in the air, then the fates appeared and said in unison "You have changed fate for that you will be punished" "yeah I don't think so unless you what to face the wrath of chaos." the fates looked pissed and pulled out a string it was silver, with green, gold and black intertwined they pulled out the scissors and snipped the string the only thing that happed was, The fates Looking even more pissed "Now girls do you know what I am now?" they nodded there faces pail "You will tell no one of what happed here OK" They nodded again and flashed away, just as Percy's eyes flutter open "what who what happed" he panicked the figure chuckled "Now I think we all would like to know that so how bout story time" He walked over to the fire and sat down, every one followed him, "why is it you hide your face boy" a Phoeba spat, I paled this man just had an enemy that I couldn't even touch , he just smiled and said "watch what you say, you would all be dead if not for me, as for your question, it makes a good entrance piece, don't you think?" every one stared at him opened mouthed, this seemed like a different person different that fought Orion "But makes it dam hard to see" he mudded, "what did Orion mean when he said you kind is dead?" Percy asked for the first time, the figure frowned "he was not lying, my kind was dead Chaos used most of his energies to bring me back to life, i'm the first of an old race made new once more." "but what are you?" Thalia asked, he turned to me and said "have you not gust Artemis?" I saw flashes of memories, sitting by the fire with aunt Hestia, telling my brother and I, legends of an ancient race, more powerful then the Olympians, beings not bound by fate or destiny, the elves. "you're and elf aren't you?" I whispered, he nodded and pulled of his hood showing his pointed face and ears, "yes I am a carry my kinds hope to live on my shoulders" It was then Percy piped up "what like from the lord of rings, I thought the elven legends came from nymphs, and dryads?" "sort of but it's more complex than that, how bout I just tell you my story and the story of my people." he asked, "before we start I have one more question, what is your name" I asked, he rassed his eye brows and said "you can call me Zander, now get settled this will take some time."

_Zander's Tale/POV_

_Before everything there was chaos and out of the chaos something was created, it had no name the fist beings just called it chaos, chaos was lonely after spending an entreaty in the nothingness, so it separated it's self making male and female forms. The female chaos made the first beings things dubbed Primordial's, the amount of energy needed to make them put the female chaos to sleep, for how long no one knows, only that she has not yet even stirred._

_for a time there was peace on earth but it did not last forever, war was brewing the side of light was losing, then it got darker even darker, __Ananke primordal of fate and destiny, was siding with the dark. The god's on the side of light prayed to Male Chaos for help, they gave up there immortality to become the first of this race, the race of elves, with 15 males and 15 females they matched to war. They were unstoppably, the light in their souls and aura was unaffected by the darkness. the enemy was stopped and the elves grew more powerful, discovering magic, and the aura in ever thing, mingling there aura will the trees and lakes made the Dryads and the Nyads . They protected the titans form harm, till the titan king, Kronos became fearful, and order them all killed, before the last elf was killed chaos came to him, and gave him a chance be reborn when you her was needed. when Kronos forces found him he was dead. that was me over 3 thousand years ago._

_When he did Chaos took him to his realm called the void, and reveled that before they died, he took the first elf's power and put them into 6 crystal rings, as well as his servant, Xzander the only god made from the mixing of aura, his parents where Aether and Uranus, he was god of: stars, starlight and constellations, he wished to fade, but before he did he gave me his power in a ring along with his weapons, star and light, two swords that when put together formed a bow named starlight. After training in the void for over 3 thousand years. I had my memory wiped, till my 18 birthday but something went wrong, and I was needed before then, Chaos aged me to 18, gave me the 6 rings and my mission, hunt down and protect the demi-god, percy jackson at all times, only revile yourself when you are needed most, and with all the power he used like his female form he went to sleep but before he did put part of his essence in me, and me the first Elven-god, and so now here we are._

_(story ends)_

"So any questions?" I asked, Atlanta daughter of Apollo raised her hand shyly, "yes Atlanta" "I have two questions, one how is it you know are names and two can we see this bow" she asks still shy, "there is no need to be shy with me little one I will answerer all your questions to the best of my ability, as for your first question I have watched all of you for a long time, since the end of the 2end titan war. For your second here you can try it if you want." she nodded, I drew both my swords and let everyone see them, there a classic Greek leaf shape on one side but cut and half to have one strait edge as well, on one the word star and light are inscribed in English and Greek on side and Elven on the other, "what are the letters on the other side?" she asked "oh that's elven, gîl means star and gail means light." I said felling dumb, I clipped the hilts together and make my bow, it looks like my swords with their leaf sides facing out and a string bent behind it, twisting along it in elven, English and Greek, over and over says Starlight or in elven gilgalad. "You said you where a god what are your domains?" Thalia asked, envy in her voice. "Im the elven god of: Stars, Starlight, Constellations, The Void and Hope." "What is aura?" Percy asked, I looked at him "finally the most important question, there hope for you yet"

**(Percy POV)**

"Aura, to put it simply, is the essence that makes up ever natural thing on earth, rocks, trees, water, air, every living thing has Aura, Magic is bending aura to are will, but the rule of the elves is never to do it by force" Percy then interrupts me "but I thought that I do magic when I use my water power" "No not really all your doing is manipulating the water particles, the waters aura lives within Poseidon or usually the nymph." "that makes sense, want can you do with aura?" Artemis asked. Zander smiled cheekily "This," suddenly all the hunters and Artemis got up and started dancing around the fire, Artemis was glaring at Zander who had mirth sparkling in his leaf green eyes. I tried and failed to stifle my laughter, Witch only started to get harder as Thalia started to bark like a dog, then all the hunters started to make noise, well glaring at Zander and I, I fell to the ground I was laughing so are, then Zander into the fire, and the spell broke and Zander was running around screaming "put me out, put me out" I took pity on him and put him out. Artemis then shot a bolt of sliver light at me, but Zander waved his hand and a hole appeared to what I guessed is the void and open another one right where Thalia was standing, and after a flash of light in her place was a jackalope, with a silvery glow, the hunters and I froze and looked at Artemis who looked shocked "you can fix this right?" I asked worriedly, "I'm not sure, I've never tried." I look at jackalope Thalia who looked scared and pissed at the same time, Zander at this point had stopped laughing, and looked at the jackalope "not to worry I have a friend that can fix this" he pulled a leather cord necklace with 6 crystal rings on it, he started closed his eyes and started to whisper to one and the jackalope started to glow gold and with a flash Thalia was standing there, Artemis looked at Zander and asked "what was that" "I used a little of Chronos power in the ring to change her timeline back to 2 seconds before the incident, but the rings without a host for the power, they get tiered easily and can't use their full power."

"These rings can any on where one" asked Thalia, Zander snorted "no only elf's can" then muttered to himself "half to fix her flaw" I glanced at him, I then felt a presence enter my mind "meet me in 30 min, just to the right of the hunters camp there will be a fire and tent there" I looked up and saw Zander wink at me. "All right time for bed, I'll see you tomorrow"

**Line break 20 min later**

**(Zander POV)**

The first person to arrive at my camp was Artemis, she just glared at me and sat down still mad about turning Thalia in to a jackalope I figure. 5 minutes later Percy arrived, very loudly I could hear him since he left the hunters camp, he needs to work on that, he glanced at Artemis and sat down. "great now that where all here we can start" I said, "what are we hear for" Artemis asked/demanded. "I figure there are some questions and things to tell you not suitable for your hunters" then Percy spoke up "why did you not save the other hunters." Artemis looked shocked, and yelled "you could have saved them" "keep your voice down" I hissed, this was not a pleasant subject for me. "I had to let them die, otherwise it would have been Percy, he was going to be killed if not for the death of your hunters, Percy would have been killed." This calmed her down more than I thought it would, I wonder I swished to the vision that lets me see aura and look closely at both of them, well well well, that explanted a lot. swishing back to normal vision, Percy asked out of the blue "why do you have a Canadian accent" I chuckled so random, "I spent 14 years in the mortal world, I grew up in Canada" Artemis asked "what did you want to tell us?" I froze I didn't know how to say this.

**(Percy's POV)**

Zander froze up at Artemis question (demand) I wonder why, I hope it doesn't end this conversation I like being this close to Artemis, wait what did I just think that. Zander was picking his words carefully, "It might be easier to just show you, grab my hand, keep your mouth closed and speak in your mind " we did although a little reluctantly. suddenly my vision swam and I was looking at myself, but it seemed that I was glowing with white, blue and black fire. Zander started to speak "this is the aura of everything, look around tell me what you see." I looked at Zander Aura and saw a pure white, silver, green and something that looked black but older, it must have been his void element. Next I looked at Artemis, she had sliver, white, green and black. "see the black, it is usually the second biggest aura, the first is you in Percy's case the blue/white fire. The black is your flaw, promise not just on the river Styx. In short it it's the stuff that keeps you un pure and bound down unable to be free" Artemis then asked something I hadn't noticed "why do they seem incomplete, like they were ripped in half?" Zander said "I hoped you would see that, It's because for some reason we don't know, auras have someone their meant to be with, the closest name mortals have is soul mate, if your an elf and have nothing bound in your aura you can watch them mingle, it's a bond deeper than anything, you can sometimes even fell your aura partners emotions." Artemis then saw something that was worrying? "why does it look like Percy aura and mine are trying to go to each other" Artemis asked, I felt hope fully maybe she is my soul mate. "uuummmmm..."

My vision swam, and we were standing there. Zander turned to me, took a breath and said "Percy, Annabeth chase is dead she died in Tartaruse."


End file.
